I Heard That!
by Maneo In Gloria
Summary: When a prank goeas horribly wrong, will Nico survive to find out how much Thalia really loves him? I owe the original idea to dnapolymerase314. he/she gave me the first idea to write this story which is shaping into it's own story.
1. Prolouge

**I definitely don't own PJO.**

Thailia's POV

Now I want you to understand one thing: This all started out as a harmless prank. Well I'm not laughing anymore. See my hunter's came into town on Sunday to visit. I was super excited to see my Best friend EVER, Annabeth Chase. She told me she had amazing news for me and I couldn't wait. My hunter's and I stood at the top of Half-Blood Hill. All of their faces looked Menacing.

There's this Ancient law/rule/oath thing that says we aren't allowed to fall in love with boys. So to get over them most girls decide to find all the reasons in the world why to hate men. Personally I couldn't care less.

I ran down the hill to Artemis' Cabin. We all laid down our personal belongings to mark our spot. The girls pulled out our beds out of their magical knap-sacks. (Courtesy of Artemis) I Left the girls to plan what to do next.

Running across the lawn in the camp, I spotted something that nearly made me fall over. Right next to a bush was Annabeth and Percy: Making Out! I hastily coughed. Annabeth scrambled to her feet blushing insanely. Percy was right next to her.

Annabeth ran over to her and gave her a big bear hug that knocked the wind out of me. She immediately started rambling on, "So have you been? I haven't seen you since the titan war! How long are you gonna stay? I've been waiting fo-"I stepped in," WHAT DID I MISS?"

Annabeth and Percy blushed. Their hands intertwined and swinging back and forth was my second clue. My thoughts clicked together," Well, FINALLY!" Percy stepped forward and gave Thailia a friendly hug. "It's good to see you."

I couldn't help but smile. My best friend finally got together with my other best friend. They had been giving each other googly eyes for years. Now they are finally going steady.

Annabeth smiled too. We must have been thing the same thing. Then she did something weird. She grabbed my arm and said," Come on I have something to show you."

We walked up to the Pavilion. Standing against one of the columns was …. It was….. Nico Di Angelo.


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own PJO. Any way I need reviews Cuz I really won't keep writing if I don't get any. So last chapter was so unbelievingly short that that was kinda the Prologue. I'll try to make this one longer. Thanks so much for the reviews I've gotton already I would love it if I got more.**

_Thailia's Flashback_

_Annabeth and Percy had finally come down from Mt. Olympus and everyone was cheering for them. Nico and I were on a Park bench. We had been neglected for our Contributions so far. We worked so hard and the gods didn't offer us any gifts. _

_Nico had been sulking in the shadows but Thailia had run into him while she was going to buy a cheeseburger. They had talked and talked and talked. After a while they were close enough to kiss and Nico leaned in and soon they were making out. But then Thailia pushed him away when she remembered that she was a Hunter. He looked at her and before he could say anything Thailia shoved her hunters card on his chest and ran to lead her Hunters to meet Artemis. _

~End of Flashback~

Thailia's POV

We stood there in an awkward silence. What was going through his mind? I don't know. Annabeth whispered in a not so whisper-ish whisper," Well go on! Talk to him!" before I could respond she and Percy started to run towards the sound. She looked back at me and gave me an evil mastermind smile.

I looked back a Nico. His hair was shorter. Well it was above his ears. It wasn't hanging or anything but ….. Wow. His eyes were dark and mysterious. He didn't have any more zits. His face was perfect. Not that I care. I don't. I'm a hunter. I walked up to talk to him. Oh my gods, he got taller. He was taller than me now.

"What's up Thailia? Here to ditch me again?"

I didn't know how to respond to that. Nico obviously thought I didn't care enough to respond. He sighed.

"Well if you don't care I'm leaving"

"No wait! Don't go!" I cried out. I couldn't leave him again. Not again. I rushed up to Nico and hugged him! I took him by surprise and we both fell down onto the stone. We both started laughing. I felt so relieved. We were friends. Finally.

But that's when it all went bad. The Aphrodite cabin was here. Oh joy. They giggled. Why? Maybe because I was on top of Nico hugging him. I blushed and got up. I lent him a hand to get up too.

"Friends?"

"Friends."

The Aphrodite cabin was still giggling. They rushed over to Nico and dragged him to their cabin. He struggled to get free while I struggled to get air. When he got up he ran over and shadow traveled somewhere. I finally stopped laughing.

The Aphrodite cabin was insane. They looked over at me and smirked. One came over to me and handed me a box. She said, "Here it's almost Nico birthday. You should give this to him."

Nico's Birthday? Oh that's right! I forgot because it was almost my birthday! I ran to my cabin to wrap it. I called back, "Thank You!"

Nico's POV

The Aphrodite cabin was dragging me away while Thailia was practically rolling on the ground laughing. I struggled free and ran into the nearest shadow I could find. I ended up run into my bed post in my cabin. My knee exploded with pain. I lay down on my bed and thought over what just happened. Thailia came back, she ended up on top of me, I got dragged away by Aphrodite campers and I was back in my cabin. Well. That was short.

In the end we ended up just friend. Not exactly what I wanted but it's a start. It's fine if we're just friends. We couldn't be more.

After an hour of hiding out in my cabin I heard the conch horn blow in the distance signaling it was time for dinner. I stepped out of my cabin and was immediately ambushed by an Aphrodite camper. She was small maybe 8 or 9. She gave me a small silver box wrapped with a gray ribbon. She said," It's almost Thailia's birthday. Give this to her." I'll admit at that point I should have been suspicious, but I was so shocked that I had forgotten Thailia's birthday that I didn't notice. I said my thanks and put Thailia's present on my shelf. I went down to the forest to think. But as soon as I entered the forest I ran into a girl round my age sitting on a tree root.

"Oh sorry!" I said.

"It's ok. But next time I won't forgive you so easily." She teased.

She was about three inches shorter than me. Her Blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail. Her blue eyes stared back at me with a sparkle. I stared into them for a second.

"Hi I'm Kayla Pouge daughter of Apollo" She said

"I'm Nico di Angelo son of Hades." I said in a trance.

We shook hands and talked for a little while. We talked until dinner came. Only then did I realize that I had to give Thailia her present soon. I ran to my cabin. When I entered the cabin I was shocked to see Thailia sitting there. She got up said," I've been waiting for you forever!" she came over and hugged me. She smelled sweet, like perfume. Which was weird because she never wore perfume.

She handed my present and I handed her hers. Mine was a black watch. It fit me perfectly. I whatched intently as she opened her's since I had no idea what it was. She got a Black watch but with a lightning bolt in the center. We laughed. She didn't put hers on so I wasn't sure how she felt about it. But she put it on after a little while. We walked down to the pavilion. _She is so beautiful._ Then her eyes went wide. "What's the matter?" I said concerned. _Please tell me it isn't me._ "Nothing,Nothing." She said quickly.

Then she said," Do you hear something?" I stared at her extrememly worried. "No." _I hope she's ok. Something's weird. Her nose is kinda weird. Why do you taste with your nose? Whats the point of your tongue._ She laughed. "What?" I said. She just walked on with out a word. Something was off. Thailia is not in your right mind.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey thank you so much for being patient. If you this chapter I'll give you a shout out in my next. This is my new chapter I really hope you like it. I hope you have been waiting for it.**

_Flashback_

_She handed my present and I handed her hers. Mine was a black watch. It fit me perfectly. I watched intently as she opened hers since I had no idea what it was. She got a Black watch but with a lightning bolt in the center. We laughed. She didn't put hers on so I wasn't sure how she felt about it. But she put it on after a little while. We walked down to the pavilion. She is so beautiful. Then her eyes went wide. "What's the matter?" I said concerned. Please tell me it isn't me. "Nothing, Nothing." She said quickly._

_Then she said," Do you hear something?" I stared at her extremely worried. "No." I hope she's ok. Something's weird. Her nose is kinda weird. Why do you taste with your nose? What's the point of your tongue? She laughed. "What?" I said. She just walked on without a word. Something was off. Thailia is not in her right mind._

Thailia's POV

When I was in my cabin wrapping I couldn't help but think about what just happened it was so short. It basically went like this: I hate you. Don't hate me. Ok we're friends. Now here I am wrapping his present for his birthday. I looked down at the mess that was his present. The other Hunters were staring at me in shock that I cared about a boy. He's my friend right? I should care about him. They just didn't understand.

I rewrapped Nico's gift and headed over to his cabin. On my way I saw him in the forest with Kayla Pouge. They were laughing and she hugged him he didn't seem to see that gleam in her eye that told me she had a crush on him. I should know I used to have that gle- Never mind. I sent a shock down her body that made her let go. She was laying on the ground covered in mud and dirt. _Ha-ha. Sucker._

I figured I would surprise him so I entered his cabin. He kept it unlocked because he figured people would run right into his little trap which was a trip wire where as soon as you triggered the trip wire two skeletons would pop up and eat you. Not entirely just enough to make sure you had some serious wounds.

Well needless to say I walked over the trip wire and just in case opened aegis. Nothing happened. Just to make sure I ran over to his bed and sat down. It seemed liked hours before he came in the door. I shot up and said, "I've been waiting for you forever!" I ran over and hugged him. He smelled like Axe **(Thanks dnapolymerase314) **

I'll admit it. I put on a bit of perfume before I left. Don't judge me! I was weak. We opened our presents and put them on. I felt bad that he had taken the time to find me present while someone gave me something to give to him. But hey: All's fair in love and war. Which one was this? I don't want to know that answer.

We walked down to the Pavilion for lunch. Something weird happened. I heard a thought that wasn't mine. **She's so beautiful**. My eyes went wide. "What?" He asked. **Please tell me it isn't me. **I quickly said, "Nothing, Nothing. Do you hear something?" He stared at me worriedly. "No" **I hope she's ok. Something's weird. Her nose is kinda weird. Why do you taste with your nose? What's the point of your tongue? **I laughed. "What?" He said. I got really worried and just walked off.

What was going on with me? Who was thinking that? Wasn't me. Could it be Ni…? No. I'm just tired that's all. **Fine I'll go talk to Kayla. She's pretty. Thailia's pretty too. Kayla's nice. Then again I'm not the nicest person ever. I have friends though don't i? I wish I had a girlfriend. **_Hey wait I need room to think! Gods he's annoying. Well at least the hunters and I are leaving soon. Just two more days. _

But what if I could hear Nico's thought forever? Wait I'm just tired. Breathe, Thailia, Breathe. I sat at the head of the Artemis table watching the girls just insult boys. Seriously is all they ever did. **Should I kiss her? She's really close… here it comes… **"Ugh boys are such pigs" Phoebe said. ** Almost there...** "Why are they so stupid?'' ** She's right there just go for it. **"They just never know anything" Phoebe said yet again. I had it'" STOP IT!" I screamed.

I'll admit it. That was pretty stupid. But I just didn't care. I was stressed, tired, annoyed, and worried.

Everyone stopped talking and stared at me. **What the hell is her problem? Is she crazy or something? I'll go talk to her.** I whipped around and saw Nico heading straight for me. "Stop! Don't come near me you pig!" Annabeth, as though she knew what I wanted, came over and screamed," AND scene. Thank you. Thank you all for this wonderful reenactment of… of…. The Pig" Looking confused but satisfied everyone went back to eating.

Annabeth took me to the woods without a word. We reached the creek and sat me down beside a rock she sat on it. **What's wrong with Thailia? Was it really a play? If not, why am I a pig? She couldn't see me about to kiss Kayla. **I grumbled, "I could hear you though." Annabeth said with curiosity," What was that?" I said aloud," nothing. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"I will worry about you."

"Why?"

"I've known you since I was six!"

"I know but this is my problem and my problem alone!"

"I see how it is." She looked very disappointed. I felt so bad. Every time I looked at her I couldn't help but see that poor little six year old girl who could barely defend herself. The first time I met her she ran right into Luke and me and just started fighting the best she could.

"I'm sorry" I said," It's just that I'm so stressed with the hunters and Nico and those stupid, stupid thoug-"I stopped and realized what I was saying.

The corners of Annabeth's mouth raised in a smile.

Annabeth just looked amused. She said with a smirk on her face," You can hear Nico's thoughts can't you?" **FFFFFOOOOODDDD! **_Not helping! _ What could I say? She just keeps staring at me with those gray eyes. "You wouldn't believe me." I say finally. She just chuckles and says," Well you missed something while you were gone. Before Percy and I started dating, Aphrodite played a prank on us. Well let's just say I Know what you're going through."_**(Thanks Dnapolymerase!) **_ **Oh look there goes stupid Harrison. Going to comfort another poor pathetic girl. ** Wait Harrison was coming? OMG! Wait did I just squeal? Im not supposed to squeal.

But instead of Harrison(I'll explain him later) crashing through the woods came Nico. His head bloody and he crashed down near my feet as a pool of blood Formed around his head.

**MUH HAHAHAHAHAHa in case you didn't notice my favorite author is dnapolymerase check out their stories. Then again review mine.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I don't own PJO.**

_~Flashback~_

_Annabeth just looked amused. She said with a smirk on her face," You can hear Nico's thoughts can't you?" __**FFFFFOOOOODDDD!**__ Not helping! What could I say? She just keeps staring at me with those gray eyes. "You wouldn't believe me." I say finally. She just chuckles and says," Well you missed something while you were gone. Before Percy and I started dating, Aphrodite played a prank on us. Well let's just say I Know what you're going through." __**Oh look there goes stupid Harrison. Going to comfort another poor pathetic girl.**__ Wait Harrison was coming? OMG! Wait did I just squeal? Im not supposed to squeal. _

_But instead of Harrison (I'll explain him later) crashing through the woods came Nico. His head bloody and he crashed down near my feet as a pool of blood Formed around his head._

_**Nico's POV**_

I was wandering through the woods after Thalia and I got pretty close. I was going to announce myself but I heard something startling. "You can hear Nico's thoughts can't you?" Thinking fast I thought the first thing that came to my mind. _FFFFFOOOOODDDD! _I know that was smart, but, give me a break.

I saw her roll her eyes. I kept my mind blank for my safety. I listened to them talk a bit then I got an idea. I thought: _Oh look there goes stupid Harrison. Going to comfort another poor pathetic girl._ I saw her eyes light up and she sat up a bit straighter. She started nonchalantly looking around.

Then something happened that I couldn't explain. I felt a sharp stab on the back of my head. My attacker grabbed my arm and took my watch. I thought harder than I have ever thought before, "Help me Thalia. I was attacked. I am right in the woods. Please, please help me." Nothing happened. I stumbled into the clearing and fell down into the darkness.

I woke up in a room that was darker and gloomier than my own. Argus was standing in the corner watching me. My watch was on the table beside me. Thalia came rushing in. I tried to put things together at what happened. I tried to say something but I couldn't. My mouth wouldn't move. I tried to get through this experience. I didn't remember anything after Thalia calling me a pig in the pavilion. But it was too much and I blacked out.

I woke up again but I was in my cabin. There was a huge bandage around my head. My watch was back on my wrist and my sheets were pulled up to my shoulders. On the table next to me were various ballons, cards, presents. In the presents was a Black handled double bladed dagger from Thalia. In another was a flower. It was from Kayla. I took of my watch because it was too tight and thought to myself ._Kayla doesn't know me at all. I can't believe I almost kissed her._

I put on my watch back on and thought _Kayla is so nice though. I can't believe I missed my chance to kiss her. But I kinda wish Thalia were here. _ In less than 2 minutes Thalia was sitting at the base of bed just staring at me. I tried to say something but my lips only twitched._ What the hell happened? _She said, "You're probably wondering what happened, aren't you?" _Wow she's good_

She replied with a sad smile then said, "You scared me half to death. You stumbled through the trees and landed at my feet. We all thought you were dead. You were stabbed in the back of the head."

_That daggers a nice reminder. _She rolled her eyes and I tried to laugh. It came out as a quick burst of breath. I thought _crap I look like an idiot._ She said," Annabeth and I carried you into the big house and we weren't allowed to see you for three days. You were stabbed in the exact point in your brain that bad you forget 15 minutes back. _"Wow that really helped. She still looks beautiful ._She sighed. _Kayla is cute but Thailia…. _ Thalia hid her face for some reason.

She walked slowly over to my bedside table and picked up the dagger from the pile. It was on top next to the flower from Kayla. She took a sheath from her knapsack and tossed it too me with the dagger in it. "I have to leave with my hunters." The look on her face was beyond sadness. It was regret. _Thalia has to go? No I need more time. Maybe it would be best if I pretended to hate her. It's clear that my awesomeness is too much for her._ _Maybe if I hate she can just move on with her immortal life of nothingness._ Thalia's eyes started to tear up," I will IM you when we rest."

I reached into the drawer in my table and tossed her a bag of Dramachas. She caught it without thinking and left my cabin without a word. _Wait, why can't I talk?_ I got out of bed slowly and got dressed. On the way out I grabbed my crutches because apparently I broke my ankle. When I limped outside I was shocked to see it was raining. It never rained. I limped down to the Poseidon cabin. Percy and Annabeth were sitting and just talking. I couldn't help but feel jealous ._Thalia and I couldn't be like that._

Annabeth said goodbye to Percy and tried to walk out but I grabbed her arm and stared her straight in the eye. She knew something that I didn't. She sighed and sat down. "Fine. When Thalia and I were carrying you back to the big house there were a lot of trees and they got really thick. And I bumped your head and something happened and your mouth will be paralyzed for I while" I wanted to scream at her! _I cant talk and Thailia Didn't even have to guts to say goodbye. But wait….. Annabeth still had this look like she still knew something. _I tried to act intimidating but I wound up fall flat on my face. _Ow!_

When I Was carried back to my cabin ( That's not humiliating at all…) Everyone left me alone and all of the sudden Thalia appeared at the base of my bed and she looked shocked to see me with the new bandage on my nose and a black eye. Hey it had only been two hours since she had left. _Why does she keep reminding me how beautiful she is. _She talked to me about where she was, Why she was there, How long she was going to be there and just about everything else. Whenever she made a joke I'd try to laugh but I only twitched.. She whatched me open the rest of my gifts. In one was a dry erase board and marker I wrote on it:

Why Do you care so much that you would spend 3 hours talking to a mute guy through IM-ing?

She just got a sad look on her face and just waved her hand through whatever mist source she had and she was gone.

**Thalia's POV**

I left Nico's cabin in a hurry. I just couldn't say goodbye.** Wait, Why cant I talk?** It was too much and I gathered my things and led to girls down the hill to the chariot waiting at the bottom. Artemis was standing there arguing with Apollo. I didn't pay attention to what was going on. My hunters went over to break it up while I sat in the chariot just staring up at the sky. We finally left and ended up camping out next to the Mississippi river. We were near a water fountain I dug out the bag of Dramachas. On the back of the fabric was Nico's full name etched in gold. I dug out one and Started to IM him.** Why does she keep reminding me how beautiful she is…**__ I tried to ignore that. I Told him everything and he listened intently. He took his dry erase board and wrote in it.

Why Do you care so much that you would spend 3 hours talking to a mute guy through IM-ing?

I felt like I was about to cry so before it did I Waved my hand through his face and I fell to my knees crying. I felt a hand on my back I looked up and saw Aphrodite staring at me with sad eyes.


	5. Chapter 4

**I don't own PJO. Okay I had an idea. For every review I get I will write a new chapter, so if you like my story please review and if you have any ideas I will use them and give you a shoutout!**

_~Flashback~_

_Why Do you care so much that you would spend 3 hours talking to a mute guy through IM-ing?_

_I felt like I was about to cry so before it did I Waved my hand through his face and I fell to my knees crying. I felt a hand on my back I looked up and saw Aphrodite staring at me with sad eyes._

**Nico's POV**

I was crushed. Thalia didn't even respond. Not that I really expected her to. For some reason I thought maybe just maybe she would. _Why me? __Why__ me?_ Nothing stired in my small cabin. The black curtains stood still despite the cool breeze. Now that I thought about it the breeze had stopped. The clock stopped ticking. The birds outside the window were hovering in mid-air. Usually when this happened a god or prophecy appeared.

I laid down on my bed for about five minutes, or so it seemed. When I couldn't stand it anymore I tried to stand up but that was when Aphrodite appeared. I rushed under my covers. _Scheiße! If your wondering why I rushed under my covers I was wearing nothing but Boxer shorts._

She Stood tall and proud. Her eyes had a hint f anger she spoke in a gentle yet firm Voice," Nico, Nico, Nico. Why do you do this? Why would you think you could just hate her. Why do you make it hard for her? Don't you know it hurts everyone? You just say you will pretend to hate her and you let Thalia beat her self up trying to make you happy? Why Nico? Why?"

She disappeared in a Shower of golden petals. When I had thought over what she said. Thinking too much still made my head hurt. I thought I was about to black out but I heard Aphrodite's voice in my head," Stay with me!" I walked over to the petals in the middle was a note. It was from Thailia and it said four simple words:….

**OOOOHHHH cliffhanger. This chapter is short and sweet. So far I am writing 4 more chapters. I will write up to 20 more chapters. I need ideas. I will not write a chapter with out at least one. Come on people!**


	6. Chapter 5

I don't own PJO. Thanks to Charsuibau! Look for your idea in this! Oh and I actually meant five not four words sooo yea play along please!

Thalia's POV

Aphrodite spoke three simple words, "Hang in there." I spewed out everything about Nico. She simply nodded and said, "I know. Trust me." I took out a piece of paper and wrote a note to Nico. I handed it to Aphrodite and she disappeared. Scheiße! If your wondering why I rushed under my covers I was wearing nothing but boxer shorts. Wow I didn't know he spoke German.

Nico's POV

I walked over to the Hunters, who were just settling in. I laid down in my bed and stared at the stars. They twinkled like nothing I'd seen before. The moon was full and bright. The night seemed too happy for what was about to happen . . .The words nearly made me black out. I sat down on my bed. They said, "I really miss Death Breath…." I sat there wondering what that could possibly mean. My breath isn't that bad. I mean I haven't really been able to brush my teeth considering I can barely make it out of my bed. But seriously?

Ignoring the plain childishness of the note, I wondered: Did she really miss me? Last time I saw her she couldn't even respond to a simple question. How could she?

No, that's not what it really said. I had you going there for second, huh? No, the note really said, "Never talk to me again." My heart literally stopped. I actually did black out. I woke up in the Big House with Rachel, Chiron, Percy, and Annabeth standing over me. Rachel and Annabeth looked so sad it was scary. Percy looked sympathetic, but Chiron looked relieved.

. I had a small headache and that was about it. But everyone looked so concerned. That made me worried.

I hadn't been able to talk to Chiron since, well, after I got here. I sat up and immediately knew why they were so concerned. My stomach was bandaged – when I was laying down it was pure white. But when I sat up it stained red. Chiron laid me back down while Annabeth was on the verge of tears. _I am NOT that pathetic. Am I?_ I spoke for the first time in one day but it was kind of slurred together, like I just couldn't get it out right, "Whosis trysling toou thivs t… tme."

Everyone looked at Rachel. At that moment I realized my life was about to get much harder.

She sighed and I saw her thinking hard. She spoke,

"_The foe of foe's_

_Shall rise again_

_To the corners of the earth_

_All must go_

_To save what was lost_

_For all humane_

_And all must experience rebirth."_

I let that sink in. Everyone looked at me intently. "Whyra lfookin natm ee foyr?"

Annabeth said," Nico, you said that. We heard you screaming and when we got to you, you spewed out that prophecy."

WHAT? Why is it always me?

**OKAY! Ideas or no more chapters! DUN DUN DUN! no seriously though I want ideas.**


	7. Chapter 6

**I know that I have said this ton but I do not own PJO! Okay I know that my story is getting a little boring so I will bring more to it. But trust me I have a plan.**

Thalia's POV

Rain pattered on the cobblestone driveway that I had been staring at for five minutes. Yancy Academy stood tall and proud. The girls walked up to the old camp like it was just that: a camp. I looked at it as much more.

I trudged up the hill to the camp. The tents were magical and rain couldn't get in within a ten yard radius of it. I stood outside the dry area. The air was chilly and the hot chocolate was doing nothing to help my shivering. Why me? The rain stopped falling. The hot chocolate stopped steaming. Before I knew what was going on, I blacked out.

I woke on a bed in a large room. It was mostly white but accented in silver. I had a bandage around my stomach and I immediately knew someone was out to get me. Artemis strode in with a hint of anger in her eyes. No, it wasn't anger, it was regret. I wanted to bow in respect but somehow I doubted I could. She paid no attention to me, like I wasn't here, for a while. She sat down on a chair at the foot of my bed. I thought she was about to say something but before she could Apollo strutted in. He smiled at me and said, "There's my little oracle!" He rushed over to me and tried to hug me but I screamed in pain. "Oops, sorry, I'll fix that."

He closed his eyes and started to hum. It sounded an awful lot like 'Don't Stop Believing'. I couldn't tell if anything happened. He smiled and said okay now it's time to heal you. What? Why was he humming? Whatever? Why the hell was Apollo humming? GGGRRR! Apollo's eyes sparkled gold,

"Thalia is hurt

Heal her, o Zeus of power

Heal her right now please."

That was the worst haiku ever, even compared to Apollo's earlier ones. My stomach stopped hurting though. The bandage cleared white. I sent a silent prayer to my father, thanking him. Artemis stood up and yelled, "You have no right to be in my temple. Besides, you should be on Olympus helping Zeus-"Then she looked at me and sat down like nothing had happened. What was that about? I'M GOING TO DIE? Wait WHAT? Oh, whatever, I'll ask him later. Wait, I won't see him later. I sighed.

Apollo poofed away. Artemis looked happier. Not a hundred percent, but better. Then her face fell. She sighed and said, "I must banish you from the Hunters."

I kept waiting for her to say that she was kidding, but it never came. We sat in silence for a while. She finally said, "I'm sorry. I speak the truth."

I asked, "Why? I have been nothing but loyal! Do you know what I have given up for you?" Artemis's face lost any happiness that came back into it, and it turned to fury. I bit down the words I had been about to say: No, you don't, because you will never love a man!

I got up and limped out of the room. I Iris-messaged Chiron, telling him everything. I told him that I was coming home. I heard screams in the background. One was so loud Chiron jumped and waved his hand through the mist. I prayed to Apollo, which showed just how desperate I was. He took me to Camp Half-Blood.

I knew something was wrong when it was raining inside the camp. There were people standing outside the Big House. I heard screams – one of which sounded especially familiar. I knew that voice. I bolted down the hill to the Big House. I pushed through the crowd, zapping people as I went.

The door was locked but I kicked it down. I went into the basement. Nico was bloody and his head was cracked open. He was screaming as the Apollo cabin sewed his head back together. I tried to make my way through but Chiron was there pushing me back. It was all such a blur. I heard more screaming and I realized it was my own. Chiron shoved me on the couch. It was all so much. I was so tired I fell right asleep.

I woke up in a dark room. It was humid and hot. In a bed across the room was Nico. He lay there, feverishly moaning. I spoke quietly so that I wouldn't disturb Argus. "Nico?"

He replied with an agonized whisper," Thalia?" I was so happy. He was alive. I was okay. Then I remembered, "Nico, I'm not a hunter anymore**." If she is trying to be funny, I'm gonna kick her**_- WOAH Nico! Okay no need to go there._ I went back to sleep. I woke on the Big House's porch. Nico was sitting next to me, staring at the sky.

I looked over at his bloody mangled head. A very daunting scar ran from his forehead all the up his head then back down his neck. **Why the Hades is she looking at me? Where am I? Who the hell is hades?** I thought maybe that was just a reaction to the meds so I kept quiet.

After a day without medication I was allowed to Nico. He was staring around the room as if we were torturing him. ," Hey Nico. How are you doing?" he didn't respond. I asked,"Nico?" again no response. Now Im not really proud of this. I know Chiron said to be gentle but… I kinda kicked him in the shins. **WHO THE HELL IS THIS? She seems familiar. Familiar. Fam- ill –yar. Hmm whoever thought I know you. You are FAMILIAR to me. Wait back to the chick. WHO IS SHE?**

"Nico! It's me! Thalia! Please stop playing around this is serious!" He stared up at me and his eyes widend** THA- Nope lost it. **"If I know you and you know me, whats my favorite color"

"You say it's black but I know it's red"

"How old am I?"

"17"

"How old are you?"

"Well I used to be a hunter I was 17 when I started so technically Im still 17"

He stood up and the questions kept on coming.

"What's my middle name?"

"Phillip"

"What's my REAL middle name?"

"Andrew"

"Who are my parents?"

"Maria Di Angelo and Hades"

"Have I ever kissed you?"

I took no hesitation

"Once"

"Why only once?"

"I was a hunter"

"Can I kiss you now?"

This time I took a little hesitation before saying,"…

**Don't you just love cliffhangers? REVIEW REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7

**If you review my chapter I will give you a shout out! I need reviews! **

Thalia's POV

After our little conversation in the medical room, I went upstairs to the sitting room. Chiron was waiting for me. I collapsed on the ground and sobbed. He patted me on the back.

He said, "I know that you're going through some stuff right now so, I want you to talk to me tomorrow." I sat up and tried to walk to my cabin, but I was so disoriented that I fell and clonked my head against the wall. Chiron picked me up and put me on the couch. I didn't sleep.

Nico was alone with no memories. I was too tired to do anything besides lay on the rough couch and stare at the wall. Nico came upstairs around 9:00 with Chiron leading him. He looked over at me and I quickly shut my eyes. Wow that wasn't obvious. I need to know who she is! He spoke quietly. "How long has Thalia been at this camp?" Chiron didn't speak until Nico was sitting at the end of the couch I was lying on.

"She was on her way here for the first time, but something went wrong and she was turned into a tree and stayed that way for seven years. When she was turned back she stayed for about a year. Then she joined Artemis's Hunters and she just came back." There was silence for a while and Nico slumped down. I pretended to wake up and stretch. Nico hugged me which I found very odd. I shied away and sat in a chair next to Chiron. Chiron looked at me then him and sighed. Then I remembered that Nico lost his memory. I sat down next to him and gave him a hug back. He blinked at me and I smiled. Chiron's face went serious and I knew that he was about to change my life forever. "I think one of you should go talk to Rachel." It was just like that. No telling me what happened to Nico or why Apollo called me his "little oracle". Artemis probably knew but I was in no mood to talk to her soon. I asked," What happened to Nico?" His faced turned quizzical and he spoke as if _He_ was struggling to remember. " Well he was alone in the medical room and After an hour we downstairs to check oon him his whatch was tthrown in the corner and he was laying on the ground with the dagger you gave him. We took him to stich him up and thats when you came in. In other news Hades has issued a quest. One of you must lead it."

We all knew that I would be best to go do that. Nico was very unstable. I told everyone goodbye and on my way out the door I saw Kayla Pouge running up to the house. She asked," What were you doing in there?" She said you as if I were a disgusting bug that had just exploded.

I spoke calmly, "You know, making sure Nico isn't dead. The basics."

She stared at me with her freckled nose scrunched up. "Well I just came to get my kiss from him." I resisted the urge to rip out her throat.

I simply said," Yeah well, I think he is all kissed out. Oh and he probably doesn't even know who you are." That's right, you heard me: Nico is all kissed out. FFOOOOOODDD! Wow, again really? I trudged up to the cave where Rachel lived. When she saw me she frowned. I knew that she knew. We sat together without a word. She relaxed before long she spoke.

"The Monster of Monsters is very near

The one to absolutely fear

hidden in a tunnel long since lost

The creature has yet to defrost

The sons of death hold the key

The child of thieves

Will soon be brought to death

with the keeping of a breath."

She went quiet for a few minutes as I thought over what she said. The part that caught me was "The sons of death" The obviously meant to sons of hades. But what strikes me first is the "s" that is hanging on to that son. Hades only had one son right? Nico. When Rachel and I discussed over all the possibilities. We came to a decision that I need to bring Nico and someone from the Hermes cabin. We figured I should have someone to sneak around easily.

We had a meeting at the ping pong table with all the head counselors. I explained what was going on and explained who I was taking Chiron obviously had objections about how many people were coming but I countered with that feeling I had gotten. So far the people who were coming were Nico, Annabeth, Percy, a guy called Drewus from the Hermes cabin, and me.

Drewus was a long time Hermes member that had never been on any real quests. I had seen him in sword fighting class and he was really good. He didn't show any surprise or excitement or anything, really, when I told him. I guessed that he wasn't a very excitable person.

We all packed and headed up to my tree. I looked down at the camp and knew that one of us would never be coming back. The three of us sat in the camp van, with me next to Nico. Drewus sat alone. I felt bad for him. Alone and sullen. Maybe when we got back I could find him a girl. Maybe Kayla. Hhhmmmm…. Sure is something to think about. When we left Kayla had come running up the hill and basically tackled Nico. She kissed his face all over while I kinda electrocuted her. Nico felt nothing but Kayla had still been twitching on the way down the hill.

He smiled at me while he picked up his bags and walked to the van. He looked so cute when he smiled. It was kinda like we shared an inside joke that only he knew. Now here we were squished in the back of a van, basically on top of each other while Drewus just stared at us through slits in his eyes. Nico whispered in my ear, "Thanks." Goosebumps went through my body for no reason. The rest of the car trip passed without much excitement, until something strange happened to Drewus: his eyes turned red, then back to their normal blue. I was so terrified I hugged Nico tighter.

I knew why Drewus hadn't been on quests before.

He wasn't a normal Hermes child.

**Go to my Profile page and answer the poll i put up! PLEASE? Pretty please with a cherry on top? YAY! your going there now arnt you? yeah i knew it.**


	9. Chapter 8

**If you review my chapter I will give you a shout out! I need reviews!**

Nico's POV

Thalia's head rested on my shoulder the whole way to the Empire State Building. Her eyes flittered open and looked up at me**. I'll admit it: My stomach did a little flip when she looked at me. Don't judge me, I was weak.**

Percy and Annabeth stepped out of the van first, holding hands. Drewus went out second. Thalia whispered in my ear, "Something's not right with him." She sounded shaky. Whatever happened to her really freaked her out.

Argus winked at Thalia and left, leaving me to wonder what just happened. There were things I hadn't told Chiron, or whatever his name was**. Like how Percy stole Annabeth from me. That's the memory that stuck out the most.** Annabeth hung back with Thalia and I while Percy went to go bribe the guy to let us up.

"So Nico, how are things?" Annabeth asked me.

I replied without looking at her. "Been better…." She shuffled her feet nervously**. Worried I'll remember how you ditched me for that... Thing!**

Thalia flinched and grabbed my arms. Annabeth started to talk to her about clothes, gossip, swords, anything. The normal girl talk.

Percy came back looking pissed. His drachma bag was empty. We squished all of us the elevator and went up.

Clearing his throat, Percy tried to make conversation. "So, any idea what we're exactly doing?"

Thalia shrugged, looking like she was trying to hide her nervousness. "No clue, I figured I'd just wing it."

Drewus nodded sarcastically. "That's always the best plan."

I gave him an annoyed look. "No need to be rude." The other demigod hmphed and turned away.

Annabeth: What if we start with 'Do you know what happened to Nico's memory and do you know how to get it back?'

Thalia: Seems okay. How else would we start?

Percy: Who's asking the gods that?

Thalia: Either Nico or me. Im the leader of this quest but Nico's the one who lost his memories

Everyone went silent. Percy inched his way between Annabeth and I. I got really angry and thought for a moment I saw two or three dead warriors coming from the floor but it must have been my imagination.

The elevator dinged as it slowed to a halt. One by one we walked out of the elevator. Everyone immediately started walking, leaving me to stare in wonder at the beautiful city.

Thalia sighed and said, "I forgot you forgot. It's a long hike; better come out now."

I placed my boot on the first step and prayed to whatever god that it wouldn't bob up and down when I stepped on it. Unfortunately, it did. I made my way to solid . . . whatever it was. Not ground but you get what Im trying to say. Minor gods and heroes walked the streets, staring at us as we passed.

We finally made it to the throne room. And I thought the city was amazing.

The throne room was unbelievable. The ceilings seemed to be taller than the Empire State Building. Thrones were arranged just in the way the cabins were. Each one was decorated differently. There was even one that was arranged like a fisherman's chair. Columns surrounded the room and were accented with silver ribbons.

The gods sat arguing about something but when they saw us they stopped immeadietly. Thalia knelt before a god with a throne flashing with lightning bolts when you looked at it in just the right angle, maintaining a dangerously loose grip on a crackling lightning bolt Drewus knelt before a god with shoes that had wings on them. Percy knelt before the Fisherman. Annabeth knelt before a goddess with an owl on her shoulder, leaving me to stand awkwardly in the middle of the throne room.

The god with the lightning bolt spoke in a deep voice, "Stand young demigods." It echoed around the room, which had gone dead silent.

Everyone stood and came to stand by me. Thalia whispered in my ear, "Your father isn't here." That remark made me feel a bit better. That way I wasn't offending him. But that made me wonder why. **Another time.** The others pushed Thalia and I towards the god with the lightning bolt. I guessed he was in charge.

I spoke prominently, "I do not mean to offend. As you may know, my memory-"

I was cut short by the god saying, "I have not granted you permission to speak! Thalia tells me why you are here."

**Oh, I see how it is . . .** Thalia giggled, stopped when the god glared.

"Father," she began. FATHER? "Uh," she coughed, "well, see, we have a bit of a problem. We were issued a prophecy and we don't know what to do with it. We think it may have something to do with the attacks on Nico."

Her father stared at me with resentment in his eyes. **What did I ever do to him?** He peeled his eyes from me and turned to Thalia.

"Repeat the prophecy for me."

Clearing her throat, Thalia recited nervously, "The Monster of Monsters is very near

The one to absolutely fear

hidden in a tunnel long since lost

The creature has yet to defrost

The sons of death hold the key

The child of thieves

Will soon be brought to death

with the keeping of a breath."

Thalia stared at me with a quizzical look. Her father asked, "Sons of death? Sons of death? Good day, young demigods!" His tone was suddenly brisk and angry.

"But, Father," Thalia said, warily protesting.

"I said good day!" The glare he gave us probably wasn't his incinerate-on-the-spot one, but it sent us scrambling out of the throne room nonetheless.

We left in a hurry, each of us pushing each other to get to the elevator first. Not a word was spoken on the way down. We left the building to come to a shocking surprise. On a bench stood all three Furies.

Pulling our jacket hoods over our heads, we tried to blend in with the other New Yorkers, but they spotted us. They spread their wings and flew straight for us. We drew our swords and started to slash at them. They squacked when we first started to fight but when they realized our swords and daggers were going through them they headed for us.

They grabbed us all, but everyone except Annabeth and I managed to slip out. We struggled and twisted, but before we knew it we were too high up to survive if the let us go. We plunged for the earth. Annabeth and I braced for impact, but strangely enough, it never came.

Whatever happened the Furies were gone and that left Annabeth and I alone in a cave. Everything was a tint of red and water dripped in the backround.

Annabeth screamed as a tarantula crawled out from under rock. I stabbed it with my dagger and tossed it into the darkness. Annabeth hugged me for reassurance.

Fearfully, she asked,"Where the Hades are we?" Her nails dug into my arm.

I couldn't be sure, but I felt a strange sense of belonging, like I'd been in this dank cave before. **Why are we here? Why is this familiar?**

Annabeth's breath quickend as the already dim light faded and we were left in complete darkness..

**A/N "I said good day!" Anyone catch that? ;)**


	10. Chapter 9

**If you review my chapter I will give you a shout out! I need reviews!**

**Thanks to DaughterOfAthena11, Percy's favorite sister, Leo-Valdez-is-so-HOT, Book Stories and some Poems, and LizziDaughterOfHades. A little disappointing. I will wait until I get 7 reviews. So if you read it review. Please? Pretty please with a Dramachas on top?**

Nico's POV

Annabeth and I sat on the tiled floors it was too cold and too late to do anything. Annabeth was huddled in my arms. I thought back at the blurred images of my old memories. They mixed in with other variations of what truly happened. This is what I could best make out:

~_Flashback~_

_ _ Annabeth and I sat and talked on the beach. _Snow fell on the ground and Percy sat with his sister Bianca. Annabeth was looking a little worried about something. Next thing i remember was that aannabeth had fallen of a clif and Percy was being a pest. _

_ -Many Years Later-_

_T__he words she said made me feel embarresed and excited. she leened in kissed me. Our first real kiss. people came and they... they..._

Then my memories go blurry. thats all i really remember exeot for when i woke up and percy and Annabeth were going out.

Thalia's POV

The Furies had left and I was on the ground as people surrounded me. They whispered things like," Did you see that?" "The hang gliders just came right down." "The kids are just gone."

My head pounded, and I saw blood trickling down from my knees. I looked up to look for everyone, trying to make sure they were all here. A mortal came and said, "Are you okay?" I grumbled with irritation, "Im fine" They all sighed and walked away. _Thanks for the compassion guys._

My knees were scratched up and I was pretty sure I broke my leg, but I couldn't think about that at the moment, as a certain black-haired, dark-eyed boy was in my head. I'll admit it: Nico crossed my mind a lot.

I looked for the others. To my horror Percy was lying in the middle of the road. He looked unconscious. The cars were missing him by inches. The people are so compassionate here. I prayed to Zeus he was alive.

I ran to the mangled boy and tried to wake him up. When he didn't I picked him and was nearly crushed by the pure weight of him. Maybe it was just that my knees were weak. I dragged the both of us to the park across the street and sat Percy down.

Drewus was sitting there staring at a tree. I heard him mumbling something. It sounded like Latin: "_Dominus meus. Ego meum. at patiens. Hi sunt stulti stultos turpis in quam_."

If I wasn't confused enough, another trail of thoughts invaded my head**. Why are we here? Why is this familiar?**

Where? We? If that's we then Nico and Annabeth are somewhere. The Furies must have taken them there. Somewhere he has been before.

They're in the underworld; I bet anything that they're in the palace, and they're in trouble.

I shook Drewus, which wasn't easy. Hey glowed red for a moment and I grabbed for my bow and arrow, only to realize it wasn't there. Drewus stepped uncomfortably close to me and whispered, "Whatever you just saw didn't happen. Thalia, baby, forget it." I was left speechless.

My dagger seemed as if it was screaming, Stab that guy! I finally stood up. My face was burning, although from anger or embarrassment even I couldn't tell. I snarled, "Don't you EVER call me baby AGAIN!"

Drewus must have had an extreme personality change in the time we had been in the Empire State Building, because he put his hands in the air in defense. "Whatever you want, honey. I don't care." He smirked and walked to go pick Percy up.

I wanted to protest, but before I could the still unconcious Percy was swung over his shoulders and Drewus walked on. I chased after him before he got too far. "Where the Hades do you think you are going?" I asked hotly.

He spoke nonchalantly, "That's just it babe, Sorry _Honey_, we are going to hades. Can't you feel it? They have gone to Hades." I stumbled at the realization that we'd come to the same conclusion.

**How can I win Annabeth back? This chick looks like an angel. The other girl . . . Thalia, she seems pretty cool. There was also that kiss in the medical room. She's not my style. Well she kinda is but I mean, Annabeth was mine and there's pride involved and I ca-**

I didn't listen to the rest; instead I just tried to figure out how I could get rid of Drewus. There just wasn't something right about him, something that chilled my bones, but I didn't know anything other than he had to go. Marching a good distance away from him, I started thinking.

He seemed like an Aphrodite boy. The way he figured I would just fall for him when he spoke to me just screamed arrogance and, well, Aphrodite. That kind of thing almost made me want to electrocute him, but I only did that when it was necessary.

We went deeper into the park until we reached the tallest tree I'd ever seen. It was bigger than my pine tree. There was no one around. That made me feel a little uncomfortable. Drewus slunk Percy of his shoulders. He put his hands to the tree and said something I didn't understand. The bark kind of slid over on the tree to reveal a staircase down. This wasn't like the one Grover and Percy used. This was… different. Drewus smiled a wicked grin, and I took a step back.

I charged up my powers because I had a BAD feeling. Drewus took a step toward me and I guess I lost it, just at the darkness in his eyes and the angles of his face. There was some kind of explosion like a giant fuse had blown, and the next thing I knew Drewus was twitching uncontrollably on the ground.

I scooped up Percy and bolted down the staircase, because it seemed like our best shot at the time. The bark closed with a bang that seemed to have a finality about it. As soon I stepped in the tree the bark closed, but I heard Drewus bellowing through the bark.

The staircase seemed to go on forever. I didn't stop because I was afraid Drewus was going to come down again. It felt like I'd been sprinting for hours. I looked down at the watch Nico gave me; I had been running for just under three hours. I made it to the bottom of the staircase and collapsed.

Percy was just starting to wake up. Digging around in my bag, I found some ambrosia and shoved it down his throat. His eyes widened and he made a choking noise. He swallowed with difficulty and glared up at me, "What? Are you trying to kill me?"

I responded with a forced smile, "Just go to sleep, Barnacle Boy." With a worried look and smile, he rolled over and went immediately to sleep.

**(A/N hey nice short chapter. I know its short but I wanted to post before anything happened. Also, Thalia probably could charge up her electric powers to make it more powerful, so that's why that's in there.)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Ha-ha ok so I lied. Give me a break. Its thanksgiving. I think I did pretty well to post so quickly. I am also doing this without my beta reader so there is going to be mistakes. I will post it later when it is fixed. Enjoy.**

Nico's POV

Annabeth rested in my shoulders. Her trembling had finally stopped. The spiders weren't happy about us being in their home. We had been down here around two days. Were survived off a nearby stream and some food we had in our packs. Best we could figure was that we were in a cave. The entrance was blocked by a boulder. After a day of trying to get out we figured it wasn't going to budge.

We had ventured a little into the cave but thought it was best to stay by the entrance in case there was an emergency. It was pointless since the entrance was blocked but it was our last hope.

Annabeth was waking up and I stoked her long hair. She mumbled," I love you, Percy" Anger surged through me that made me want to break down that boulder myself and find the gods forsaken son of the sea god. Annabeth seemed to have forgotten that she was waking up and she went right back to sleep. I lifted her off of my and placed her head on the book bag. I tried to see if my adrenaline rush would help me push the boulder. It was no use. I sat at the entrance waiting for something to happen. After an hour Annabeth woke up. Her face was stained with tears. I ran over and gave her a comforting hug. "Are you okay?" I asked sincerely. She replied with a raspy voice, "Fine. It's just that… I miss Percy, Nico. "I let go of her thinking up a plan. "Are _you_ okay?" I said in my most convincing voice," Annabeth…., we aren't going to see them again." Annabeth fell apart. _I had no idea. It's just Percy. What if…? No. Annabeth loves me not Percy._ I took Annabeth in my arms and sighed, "Its okay... We still have each other. It's no more than what we had before. "Annabeth tensed and she looked up," W-what do you mean?" This confused me. _Didn't she remember?_ "Well, when we went out, we only had each other." Annabeth sat up. She stared at me with confused eyes," Nico," she said gently, "We never went out. Are you feeling okay?" She lifted her hand to my forehead. I slapped it away," So you don't even remember! Annabeth, we went out for two years! Do I matter that little to you?" _How could she? _ I stormed off into the tunnel. Maybe I shouldn't have left Annabeth alone but I couldn't bear to stay with her anymore. I leaped over the steam and kept going._ I can make it on my own. I will find where I am. She will make it out. Why the hades is everything so confusing and why do I keep say, "Why the hades," I should like Thalia. She is amazing. But I had Annabeth first. I don't care that she's dating Percy it's that Percy stole her. WHY ME?_

**Thalia's POV**

The chilly air in the tunnel brushed my face. Percy had regained consciousness and was walking alongside me. His cuts were gone and mine were still very much there. After another day of traveling I made it to the bottom to find a door. My powers were charged up and Percy uncapped riptide. I hesitantly open the door and found myself staring into Annabeth's face. We shrieked at the shock of finding each other so easily. I hugged her and Percy shoved me aside and went for a long kiss. After a while it got awkward. I coughed and Annabeth seemed to realize I was there. After asking here where we were we both came to the conclusion that neither of us had any idea. I asked her about Nico and after explaining to me everything clicked together.

We set off down the small beaten path. After a mile of dirt it changed to stones. Stones that were set in the ground and meant to me walked on. Willow trees hang over the walkway making this look like a prettier place than it actually was. We went on without a word but it was clear Annabeth had never felt closer to Percy. Looming in the distance was a large palace. Guarding the entrances were skeletons of army men. Persephone stood in the distance looking at us. I knew that this job wasn't going to be easy…

**I Know its short but please I really wanted to post today and I have to go bake for thankisgiving. Read it. Review it. Love it. Favorite it. Whatever.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Enjoy**

**Nico's POV**

The door shut itself and the air seemed to tighten at my presence. I was in an empty throne room. At least I assumed it was empty. I slung my bag of my shoulders and rummaged through._** CRAP! I got Annabeth's bag. **_The bag was lined with architectural papers, lip gloss, Percy photos. _Lip gloss? Hm, that's odd._

The air around me turned ice cold. My lungs were screaming for air. My head rolled around, too heavy for my neck to hold up. Looking up I saw a figure that could only be described as… Terrifying. My breath returned the temperature rose my neck regained its strength. My moment of weakness gone, it led me feeling stronger. I felt like I could do anything. Crush the world. Something in my head told me that I was overreacting.

The figure approached me with grace. I didn't let this fool me. I pulled out my dagger, Στιλέτο του θανάτου, which meant Dagger of death. The man laughed at me. Then he smiled an evil smile. His eyes bore into me making me feel woozy. His pale face was nearly inches from mine. His hot breath alone could make me pass out.

He spoke in a mocking voice," Oh, so you wish to fight your own father?" I was speechless, dumbfounded, flabbergasted. This foul creature my father. Thalia's voice rang in my ears. We talked a bit on the way to the empire state building. She told me my father was the lord of the dead. The phrase, "I laughed in the face of death" Just took on a whole new meaning.

I tried to act confident. "Father, I don't want to fight you. I don't know where I am. I don't know who I am. I don't know what I'm doing. Help me?" saying this tickled the lord of the dead was an understatement. I laughed so hard Im surprised he didn't double over and bang his fist on the stone like a child. I stormed out of the throne room and headed upstairs.

I didn't know where I was going but evidently my feet did. Hall after hall. Turn after turn. I finally found the room my feet were looking for. I pushed open the door to find a single bedroom. The bed was pushed up against the far side of the room. A black and red rug was laid down in the center. Beanbags sat on top of the rug arranged in a circle. Five beanbags.

Photos covered the walls. Most of them were of Thalia. Some were Percy and Annabeth. Others a satyr and some weird looking girl. When I was in a picture it was usually with Thalia. This was my room. I open some of the drawers in the dresser searching for clean clothes. I showered, changed, ate. I was clean, rested and ready to go. I packed a new bag. Filled with anything I might need.

I found the roof of the castle. Looking out I could see everything. Including Persephone's garden. I actually saw the queen herself. The expression on her face told me she was happy. She looked up straight at me and motioned for me to come down.

Instead of going through the castles I leapt down balcony after balcony. When I finally reached the ground, Persephone wasn't looking happy anymore. "Did you have to do that?" she asked. I shrugged and we moved on. She went right to the point and said," I know why your memories have been stolen and by who. She sat me down on a bench and spoke with seriousness," Nyx and Ananke." She looked at me and waited for a response. Without having one she continued," Nyx is the goddess of the night and Ananke is the goddess of necessity." I interjected," I thought Artemis was the goddess of the night." Persephone scoffed," She used to be. When Artemis god tired of it she handed that job over to Ananke and focused on her hunters. Anyway, they have been plotting something very dangerous. I am not sure what yet but I know it will cost many mortal and non-mortal lives." My mind tried to wrap itself around this idea. "How do you know this?" She replied smoothly," My husband used to be a part of this plan. When it got to dangerous he backed out. Nyx and Ananke think that he told you their plans. That is why you have no memories. They stole them." The garden stood still and I tried to remember when I was attacked. I got as far back as the Apollo kids sewing my head up. Then it goes blank. "I will go and stop them." I said with finality. She laughed," Like you could do it alone." She turned her head to the castle and yelled," Hey come on out you guys!" Annabeth, Percy, and a very disgusted looking Thalia came out. I threw Annabeth's bag for her to catch. She threw mine at me. Silence. Thalia came over and hugged me. She whispered in my ear," I thought I had lost you." She backed off with an extremely red face. We both seemed to have a sudden interest in our shoes. Percy hastily coughed," So umm. Should we get started? Thalia replied," Do when know where we are going and what we are going to get to do when we get there?" It was Persephone who responded," I know where you are going. Antarctica." _Well then._

**Thalia's POV**

We were up on the ground again and Nico looked strong and confident. I Might as well admit it now. Nico is HOT! _I sound like an Aphrodite chick. _Never mind forget I said anything. I explained about Drewus and Nico was a little too sympathetic. The only way we were going to get to Antarctica was to sail. Flight is expensive and Nico and Percy are a little too uncomfortable in the air. Thankfully the god of the sea is a softie so I can hopefully get a free pass.

Sneaking a on a ship wasn't easy. Once we were on and everyone had found all their rooms, we found out that there were two large bedrooms. That meant girls in one guys in another. It wasn't the best idea since I was sure Nico was having dark thoughts about Percy. So I had to share a room with Nico. Freakin Lovely. I set my pack down and an awkward silence gripped the room. Nico, honestly being the braver one of us, started," Sooo… what's up?" I laughed," Nothing much. You?" His face turned serious," Im starting to remember you." The smile on my face was wiped clean and I sat down. I patted the spot next to me for him to sit down. He came around his bed and sat down. We sighed and started the never ending Q – and – A.

**How was that? I know there are probably mistakes. I tried. That's what counts. Please review. Constructive criticism is accepted. Flames are denied. Anyway. **_**PM**_** me ideas. No reviews. I want it to be a surprise. I will give you a shoot-out if I use your idea. Please! I want a new character. A girl. If you are interested PM me.**


	13. Chapter 12

**sorry it has been a while but I made it extra-long to make up for it. And you know how my chapters are always short. Or if you're new to my stories, welcome! Stay! Read! Review! If you are new and reading this I am pretty sure you like or you wouldn't still be reading. ANYWAY! R&R**

**If you want to see what Nico & Thalia are wearing you can go onto my profile page and click on the link.**

Thalia's POV

After talking to Nico for so long my head was starting to ache. He remembered snippets of things, but I had to help him fill in the rest. He had changed since our visit to the Empire State Building, too: Gentler, more considerate. I'll admit that I was leaning in a bit too close. Once we had had enough, we realized we had talked all night.

We had settled into our own beds for about fifteen minutes until Annabeth was knocking on the door. Nico, forgetting he only had boxers on climbed out of his bed and to the door. He opened the door to reveal a very flustered Annabeth. She giggled a bit, then spoke. "Um, Nico? You may have lost your memory but I was sure you remembered to get dressed." **Get dressed? Wha-? OH MY HADES! **He looked down and leapt into his bed to hide. Annabeth and I were laughing on the floor.

When we finally stopped, she said, "Percy wants to have a meeting to discuss the plans for this mission. When you and Boxer Boy are ready we will be on the top deck."

I told her we would meet her there and hopped into the shower to prepare myself for being in public. Nico got dressed while I was showering, and we were off. Seven sets of stairs later, we were on the top deck. Percy and Annabeth were leaning over the railing. A scene from Titanic flashed before my eyes and I laughed to myself.

**All this water... Unnatural**. I agreed with him.

We dragged Percy away from the water. He sat down with us at our table and pulled out a map. He pointed to a spot us below Cuba and nodded.

"We are right here," he said. I was surprised; I guess I thought we could get there much sooner. No such luck.

Nico scoffed, "And you know that how?" We all tried to explain but it ended in failure. I whispered to him that I would explain powers later.

Just as I had worked up enough courage to kiss him without him being drugged, an Iris message appeared.

Assuming it was from Chiron I put a smile on my face that was soon wiped clean. I was actually staring into the face of Kayla Pouge. She called out, "NICO!"

Before it could register to Nico I leaned, in and gave him a quick kiss. He smiled and then remembered Kayla, whose face was now a deep shade of red.

"Oh – oh, hi Kayla. How's camp?" Without a response she waved her hand and she was gone. Percy and Annabeth were laughing their heads off. I laughed a little too and so did Nico.

Clearing his throat Nico went on, "So, why are we having this meeting?"

Percy sat up and said, "Well we have the same problem we did on the way to the Empire State Building: We have no idea what we are doing." We all agreed and sighed. Since this boat was moving so slowly we assumed we would have a long time to think in over.

We talked over a game plan and came up with nothing. Everyone agreed the next thing to do was to IM Chiron. "We owe ourselves a break!" as Nico put it. After an enthusiastic agreement, we kicked back and drank some Coca-Cola. **Zeus! She's beautiful!** I at a look up to see who Nico was looking at, unfortunately, he was staring at the sky. His black coat billowed in the wind and his black hair whipped across his face. His black converse was up on the table. Every now and then he would take a sip of his cola.

Annabeth and I realized that it was time to go shopping. At least, that's what we told the boys. We had come up with a little code. Shopping meant "I NEED to talk to you!" We leapt down the stairs to the bedroom Nico and I shared. Once the door was closed she ambushed me with questions: "Do you like Nico? What's going on? What has he been thinking? Do you care? Do you think he will go out with Kayla? What was that kiss about?"

To answer, I had to interrupt her, so I shoved her onto the bed. She looked up with fake anger in her eyes. I fell onto the bed next to her. I answered her questions one at a time, "Sort of. Nothing. He thinks someone is beautiful. Sort of. No, to make Kayla mad."

Annabeth responded with, "Well then."

Nico's POV

I held onto the rail to steady myself. I was dehydrated and seeing things. That must be it. _She just turned into..._ I was going insane, being surrounded by so much water. Thalia was still Thalia. Of course, I still wasn't completely sure who she was.

I walked down the tunnel, thinking about how Thalia had changed form. No one else seemed to notice it, though. We had been sitting and laughing and I looked over at her. Imagine my surprise when she turned into a queen. No, I don't mean Elizabeth or Mary, I mean Eurydice. She could have been mistaken for her twin or the queen herself.

My mind was urging me to remember something. It was important. Yet when I tried to, my head hurt and my vision went blurry.

**[Eurydice: Look her up to understand.] Okay so I lied when I said it was long but I have hit a writers block. I know what I want to happen but not how to get there. Any suggestions?**


	14. Chapter 13

**Here is a chapter for those of you who are reading this for the relationship between Nico and Thalia. Here we go…**

Thalia's POV

My bed was too warm and comfortable to leave. Nico was snoring slightly across the room. I sighed and smiled. Things were going good.

Then it hit me.

Things were going too good. Nothing had happened since the Empire State Building. What was going on? Hades only knew. Literally. My eyes sprang open and I rushed over to Nico. I shook him awake. He sprang out of bed waving Στιλέτο του θανάτου. I stared giggling. (I NEVER giggle!) He was still only wearing boxer shorts.

"You really have to start wearing pants." I walked to his dresser and threw him some jeans and a shirt. He smirked then he looked away, looking uncertain.

I left the cabin before Nico and ran to the top deck to wake myself up.I reached the top deck and walked to a store. Then I saw him.

He was a bit taller than Nico, but it must have been his hair. It stood in all directions but was cute in a sort of way. He was skinny. Skinny, skinny, skinny. He was as pale as any person could be. His face was hollowed a bit and his eyes were like darts, they were so intense. He wore worn-out jeans and a frayed black, wool coat. On his feet he wore black boots that looked like they could kill someone on their own.

A sound that sounded almost like a groan escaped my mouth. I thought he was a son of Aphrodite but apparently not.

His foot was propped against a wall and he was staring into space. I couldn't help but stare. He was different. not the bad kind but the kind that made you stick out in the crowd.

Before I knew it he had turned his head and caught me staring at him. I couldnt flit my eyes away. It was too late. His eyes pinned me down. I was about to wave like an Idiot but i was saved by Nico running up to me. He smiled and said," Hey what are you staring at?" he followed my gaze and shook me. "Why are you looking at that creep? Come on, lets go get breakfeast." He said to me.

Nico's POV

Thalia and I had finished our breakfast, but she wasn't exactly with me. She kept staring into space. She stood up after i paid the bill and told me she had to go but our breakfeast had been" ummm... fine." I wandered around and managed to find a map of the ship. It was in 3D and cut away to show you where you were. I saw that I was on the complete other side of the ship. I lost all bearings but I was determined. But on my way back I ran into the creep Thalia had been staring at.

He Grabbed me by the elbow and said," I need to speak to the girl you were just with. No im not trying to pick her up. It's important"

I grabbed him by the collar, surprised at my own anger. "Look, whoever you are, whatever you want, it doesn't exactly fit into our plans! Leave her out. You've made a mistake if you think you can just waltz into her life."

He grabbed my arm and twisted it. I ended up on the ground, and suddenly he was breathing down my neck. "I know you. And your father. Trust me, I haven't cocked up, I know exactly what I'm doing." He let go of me and picked me up, like he hadn't just run me into the floor on purpose.

He stared me down and spoke, "You do what you came to do, and I'll do what I came to do." With that, he left, his coat billowing in the sea wind.

I yelled after him, "HEY! What's your name?"

Without looking back he shouted, "That doesn't concern you, now does it?"

**Thalia's POV**

I followed Annabeth around all day dreaming of the guy I had seen.

I stared at my shoes thinking of the guy.

Annabeth stopped suddenly in front of me. She was waving and yelling, "HEY! ASTOR!" Looking up, I saw him. Astor, what a great name.

He walked over with his hands in his pockets. "Oi! Annabeth, I told you not to do that." Oh My hades, He's british!

Annabeth looked sheepish and cleared her throat, "Sorry_, Zack_. This is Thalia, the one you were supposed to meet this morning." He laughed and replied," I beleive we've seen each other around." She gave me a long look as I shook his hand. (I was supposed to meet her but i went to breakfeast with Nico instead.) His hand was cold but steady. The skin was a bit rough but there was softness to it. I couldn't bring myself to look at him. Through all of the excitement, my electricity was charged and shocked him.

He didn't fall or anything but he shook his hand and gave me a sardonic smile, "Daughter of Zeus? Typical." It must have been the expression on my face because he continued, "I'm a demigod, undetermined. I'm only sent after Zeus's children. Of course they never really are children of Zeus you know? Looks like he finally found a keeper."

I was shocked. "By whom are you sent ,may I ask?" I asked. I guess some of his British formality had already rubbed off on me – not that I was complaining.

I wouldn't have trusted him at all if Annabeth didn't.

He looked at me, dead serious, "No, you may not." I didn't really get anything else out of him. He didn't speak much after that until we reached my cabin. Annabeth left Astor and me alone at the door.

Annabeth wasn't really out of earshot so he hugged me, which was extremely awkward and out of character until I realized he had to tell me something. "I'm not gonna waffle. Meet me on the top deck at midnight tonight. No excuses. If you don't, I'm coming to ring you." I smiled as he left and stood in a bit of a trance. What does he want? I had a weird feeling – dread, with excitement and a little anxiety thrown into the mix.

I stepped into my room, only to be ambushed by Nico. He grabbed me in his arms and kissed me. It was better than the incident on the top deck and better than when he was in the medical room and even better than the one after the war. But I never acted like this: A ditzy girl that went around kissing guys. Aphrodite had always hated me.

He let go and I hugged him. I saw desperation in his eyes and I said, "No." His arms dropped and I walked to my bed. He stood there staring at the door.

He walked to his bed. It had been about an hour and I thought he was asleep. But then he whispered, "Where did I go wrong?"

I sighed and said, "When you didn't call." It had hit him harder than I thought. It had taken another- extremely beautiful and british- guy in my life to take a new perspective of my relationship with Nico. I gave him my card to call me and I didn't realize until now that he had never called me. He sighed and rolled over. It was eleven-thirty already and I just couldn't stand it anymore, so I got dressed. Nico didn't question me.

I walked out the door and ran into Astor. He was leaning against the wall with one foot propped up against it - ust like the way I first saw him. He with a smile, he said, "I couldn't wait any longer."

I walked with him up to the bow of the ship. He smiled at me then said, "The guard – the old sod – sleeps at this time at night. We've got it to ourselves. Unless people are as barmy as us." He smiled at me and I smiled back, even though I had no clue what barmy meant.

We sat down at a vacant table and Astor didn't speak for a few minutes. He stared at the sky and then started, "Do you ever think you're here for a greater purpose?"

It was an odd conversation starter, but I went with it. "I suppose. Sometimes I feel like I need to be working on something that needs to be done."

He looked at me and nodded, "That's what I thought. Thalia, you are beautiful. I want you to think about me and this quest. Choose your path." He handed me a business card and told me, "Call me when you can. Don't go to Antarctica." With that he stood up and walked away.

**Hopefully that was good enough. Longer with some people taking sides! Tell me who you like better regardless of past. If you do I will tell you who I like better.**


	15. Chapter 14

**I want to thank the one person who i couldnt do this story without. They are the only reason you are reading these chapters in the first place. in the begining when there were all those mistakes, there would still be mistakes if not for Dancing in the Minefeild! THANK YOU!**

**this is really a filler chapter til i get a real hold on the storyline! i know whats going to happen but how to get there is the problem.I do not own PJO!**

**Astor's POV**

I left Thalia sitting in the deck chair staring into space. I loped down the stairs to my cabin. I threw the door open and walked in on Annabeth. No, not Annabeth. It was Ananke.

She smiled leisurely. "You have done well. As I have promised, here is your reward." She handed me a small chest filled with drachmas.

I slammed it on the bed and looked her in the eye. "Promise me! Promise me she will not be HURT!" My face must have been red with anger, but Ananke just curled her lips in a wicked smile and said, "Your fury is your power. Use it RIGHT!" On the last word she exploded into ash that blew into my face.

That was it. No promise. No clear explanation of what was to come.

This was never meant to happen. Ananke and Nyx had promised me to introduce me to my father. So far nothing. Now they sent me after some girl – a cute girl – so that she can do their work.

I lay on top of my bed waiting for something, anything to happen.

An hour later, something did.

A knock on your door at 3 o'clock in the morning is always odd. Looking through the peephole I saw Annabeth shivering in the sea air. I open the door and she rushed in with her angry face on. I didn't know her until after I saw Thalia for the first time. She acted as a spy and went to see what Thalia and Nico were doing.

"Please, come in." I said.

"Don't get smart! I know what you told Thalia!"

"Bloody hell… She wasn't supposed to… oh bloody hell…" I stuttered.

Just then Nyx showed up, leaning against the door. Annabeth's face changed to perfectly shocked as she realized who she was. Then, without warning, she collapsed on the ground.

I whipped around with my angry face on. "Bloody hell! Now you've cocked up! If you hurt one more person –"

Nyx said not a word, but slapped me across the face. Her nails dug into my cheek, and I could feel the blood start to flow. Of course, Nyx had always been the more powerful one, but she had never hit me. Until now, that is.

With that she left. Annabeth was still at my feet. I couldn't bring her to her cabin; Percy was there. He was way too protective. I had to bring her to Thalia.

Thalia's POV

I managed to find my way to Nico and I's cabin. I stumbled and crashed a couple of times, until I caught my balance. I walked over to my bed and collapsed. I was finally going to get some sleep.

But I had no such luck. Before long there was banging on my door. Nico beat me to the door and threw it open.

There was Astor carrying Annabeth. He plopped her down on the bed and looked at me. "She tripped going up the stairs."

With a closer look at him I noticed he was bleeding heavely on his check. I grabbed his shoulder and said," What the hades happened to you?"

He jerked away," I um… I scrapped it on my .. um ….door." He was about to leave but I grabbed him by the elbow and dragged him in.

"Im no child of Apollo, but I can clean up a cut." I urged.

"Oh blimey! Fine." He finally gave in. when I was finished he stood up and left.

That was it. No goodbye. No explanation of what was to come.

**Okay writers block is becoming more and more frequent. I can't write another chapter if I don't.**

**a.)get at least 7 reviews. So if you like this story: review it.**

**AND**

**b.)Get a few suggestions**


	16. Chapter 15

**Yay! Im baaack…. **

Thalia's POV

Now right now you're probably having doubts about my faith in this quest. I am too. I barely knew this guy and here I was thinking about running off with him. But he promised to show me my purpose in life- or so it seemed. But, on the other hand, I started this quest. It's _my _quest. I will finish it. Whatever that means. I had my answer. I don't need to know the purpose of my life. I had lived so far without it.

Annabeth was getting better but she didn't remember anything about what happened. This meant she didn't remember me telling her about my plan to leave the quest. I wasn't going to anymore of course.

I walked to Astor cabin and knocked. No response. I knocked again. No response. I had been a bit of an emotional mess so I started to freak out. Sure he might be in another part of the ship, but what if he was dead inside the cabin. The door was unlocked and I shoved my way in. For a moment I was scared my fears were true.

Astor was lying on the floor. His bandage was peeled of his face to see his ugly wound. On the right side of his head was a Large, purple bruise. I ran over to him. He was breathing but just barely. He peeked his eyes open and said four words, "I-it's not safe here…" Then he was out cold.

My mind raced. I didn't know whether to IM Chiron – Astor is a half-blood after all- or take him to the emergency center on the boat. I figured the best thing to do was take him to the emergency center and once he was checked in, IM Chiron.

Picking him up wasn't easy. Sure he was skinny but, DANG! He groaned and I thought I had hurt him. He said as quickly as he could," N- no keeps g-going. Wh-w-when you g-get t-there tell them m-my name is N-Nicholas K-king." I agreed before he hurt himself trying to say more. He might have been delusional, but if he wasn't I wanted to get the name right.

Upon entering the seemingly deserted hospital wing, I collapsed onto the ground. Imeadietly a team of nurses came out with a gurney. The "Head Nurse" came over with a clipboard. She spoke with a German accent and told me," Fill this out please, schatz." For a moment I thought she had insulted me but I remember Nico telling me – in one of his many German lessons- that schatz meant sweetheart.

I took the clipboard and filled in what I could:

"Name: Nicholas King

Age: 21

Gender: Male

Cabin NO# 1058

Insurance: Unknown

Relationship to patient: "

That last question stumped me. But since I figured the hospital wouldn't care for the details I quickly filled in," _Friend_". I walked up to the front desk and gave the clipboard to a Cheery blonde woman.

Astor… I mean Nicholas had been taken to the back. I sat in the waiting room freaking out. What if he died? What if…..?

I walked into the women's bathroom and locked the door. I prayed to Zeus for a faulty faucet and it was received. The faucet sprayed water everywhere, making a rainbow. I dug out a dramacha and there it through the rainbow while saying the chant. "Chiron, Camp Half-Blood" Within a moment I saw Chiron snoozing in his wheelchair. "CHIRON!" I yelled. He jerked awake, looking around frantically.

I started to laugh until I remembered what was going on. "Hello Thalia. How are things." He said.

"Well to start with we are on a ship heading towards Antarctica and we met a half-blood. Undetermined." I responded.

At first, he looked taken aback, then calm." Oh" was his only response. _Well that's helpful_, I thought to myself. **Where the hades is Thalia? **_I'm in the hospital wi- wait he can't hear me…_

~~~~~~~~~~Line break~~~~~~~~~~

Two hours later I was told that "The schatz" was sleeping and if I want to see him, he wouldn't be able to respond.

Walking into the, extremely clean and boring, hospital room, I saw ast- I mean _Nicholas_ lying in a hospital bed. The Heart monitor was beeping consistently. The poor job I had done on his bandage was replaced with a very professional looking bandage. I sat down in a chair near him and just looked at him for about ten minutes.

He was awake for about a second; he looked up at me and stared for a moment. I thought he was too weak to speak until he opened his mouth and said," Get of this bloody boat." I thought he was joking and started to laugh until he shook his head. He lifted his arms and he gently grabbed my face," They're coming for you. Don't – Give – in..." his heart monitor started to beep more rapidly and some nurses came in and ordered me to leave.

I lay awake all night thinking about what he said: "They're coming. Don't give in."

_**IMPORTANT-ish AUTHOR'S NOTE!**_

**YAY! Another chapter. And I better get a bunch of reviews. HAHA jk jk but I would like more reviews. I would really like to break a hundred with this story. So if you like my story please, review it. if you dont like my story, reveiw it and tell me what it is that you dont like about it. as in, in the begining i used to spell thalia's name like thailia. some one (everyone) reveiwed (consantly) and told me i was doing it wrong. Its hard to say i want more reveiws without sounding like a petty, self-centered, arrogant person, so if i do i beg you to forgive me. Constructive criticism is accepted, Flames are denied. If you have a problem with my story, I will work hard to fix it.. **


	17. Chapter 16

**I do not own PJO! Thank you guys so much for the reviews. And on with the story.**

**Nico's POV**

Thalia tossed and turned in her bed all night. Just as I was about to yell at her, she got up and walked out the door. _Going to see Annabeth_ I thought to myself. To ship rocked up and down gently in the waves. It was enough to make me sick.

I stood up and walked outside to get some fresh air. This sea air blew me backward and I almost toppled over the railing.

Percy had informed me in our meeting today – which had started to become a daily thing- that we were docked in the Falkland Islands. So close to Antarctica, but the ship would be docked for a long time to refill supplies.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I saw I had a text message from Thalia. I was excited for a moment until I realized it was a group message. It read," In the Hospital wing. Meet me here in now. Bring all your stuff. Disguise the rooms"

Very Thalia, I thought to myself. I did as she said. I stuck the dagger of death in its sheath in my belt. I looked at the room and did a quick over view to make sure there was no hint that we had been there.

On my way to the hospital wing, I ran into a very angry Annabeth.

"You got the text, too huh?" I inquired.

She sighed in exasperation," Of' course I did! What does Thalia mean to do? Sterilize us?"

I laughed in discomfort. She was flustered and dropping her things. Oddly enough I was the organized one this time. I offered to help her carry her things but she in turn saw what a fool she was making of herself and refused.

"So, where's Percy?" I hastily questioned.

She got a dreamy look in her eye that told me she knew exactly where he was. "He's carrying the rest of my things and his and he is checking over the cabin. He's so nice and kind and cute and-"she went on and on but I just stopped listening.

We arrived in the hospital wing, shortly after. Thalia was pacing in the waiting room. She looked up and relief spread across her face. She ran over to hug us and I could tell she was choking back tears. It was so unlike her I grabbed her shoulders and stooped down to her height.

"What Happened?" I demanded.

It was at that moment, Thalia's outer shell finally crumbled. She fell into my arms crying. It was because of the crying that I couldn't understand what was happening. Annabeth – who was rubbing Thalia's back- acted as a translator?

Thalia mumbled something. Annabeth said," She found Astor unconscious in his cabin."

Another outcry by Thalia kept Annabeth going," She took him here and his real name is Nicholas." Thalia stopped a Moment to recover herself.

She finally spoke," H-he told me tha- that I shoul- that we should get of-fff the Shi-i-ip. H-his heart m-monitor started to- to beep louder and fff-faster. T-they told me h-he probably w-ww-won't make i-i-i-i-i-i-it!" she said "it" as a squeal and she collapsed into my arms again.

After half an hour off trying to calm her sporadic shudders, she sat up. Her face was covered in dried tears but she still looked beautiful.

Percy finally showed up and as usual he messed things up," He-ey! Thalia! Have you gone off your rocker? It 3 in the morning" A shove from Annabeth silenced him.

Annabeth's face brightened and she yelled," OF' COUSRE!" she dug around in her (newly organized) bag and dug out… AMBROSIA AND NECTER! She tossed me the bag and I stuffed it in my pocket. I walked down the hallway to Ast- I mean, Nicholas's room.

Walking in I had that shock of recognition I always get when I see him. His heart monitor now beeped steadily and his eyes were open. I held up the bag and his eyes lightened. "Of' course" his ruff voice spoke. I fed it to him quickly and the nurses can in just as he was done eating. "You are all better now. We have to keep you under observation for about 24 hours."

I turned toward her," would you happen to know when the ship will be docked in Antarctica?"

She did a sort of giggle," You are mistaken, schatz. The boat is docking there; we are just curving around South America."

I broke the news to a newly strengthened Thalia. She took it well and turned down the Hall to see Nicholas.

**Thalia's POV**

After my nervous breakdown I was determined to not let it get the better of me. I walked down the hallway to see Nicholas. I walked in and for a moment I thought he was sleeping. His eyes flittered open and stared at me for a moment. I kicked a bright orange chair next to him to sit at.

We stared at each other for a moment until he croaked up," I thought I told you to leave." I knew what he meant but it still sounded a bit rude.

"I told you plain and simple that you are in danger." He continued.

"But you were hurt bad, and the nurses didn't think you'd survive…." I tried to say.

He laughed a hearty laugh before continuing," That's nothing to stop me. Although it would be simpler if I were dead... anyway, you need to leave even if I need to shove you off."

I laughed at my own discomfort. "I'm not leaving without you." I took his hand, although it must have been uncomfortable and too …. Too…. (Oh you know what I mean) for him, he did not object.

Line Break

I had meant to have everyone leave the cruise ship at once but seeing as Nicholas (who demanded I call him Nick) was still in the hospital, I wasn't going to leave without him.

He knew this so we came up with a plan. He was going to escape in an hour. He had to hurry to avoid the rays of sun ratting him out. We are – scratch that, **I**am going to meet him in the shopping center.

I said goodbye to Nick and told the plan to our "group". As I was explaining Nico's face was paler and paler.

"He told you t-to call him N-nick?" He asked. I nodded in confusion. I shook it away. We all agreed. (After some persuasion.) This had been one long night, but before it was out we would be escaping this boat.

**Nico's POV**

Thalia was walking back from Nicholas's room, with a skip in her step. _Good News._ She explained to us her plan. Then it hit me. Just like a blade in the back of the head, (trust me I know what that feels like, I think) I realized who Ast- Nicholas.

As soon as Thalia called him Nick, I knew it: He was a guard in my father's throne room.

I had seen him there earlier in the quest. The horror of it sank in. He was dead. He had to be. There was no other explanation. This meant he was lying to us. He was lying to Thalia. The sure genius of my idea sunk in.

We found a place in what they called the "Common Palace". It was quiet at this time of day. A few people here and there. Suddenly Nick was standing in the doorway, dressed in jeans and a woolen coat, much like Thalia's new one. He walked over and gave us all a nod.

We talked over a game plan. They were letting people off while the cruise ship was docked. Suddenly Nick looked up. He stared around suspiciously at the people in the Common Palace. He suddenly took out a black sword. Thalia stared in shock but soon took out aegis and a sword she took from the weaponry back at Camp Half- Blood.

We all followed example and took out our weapons. Before we knew it we were getting surrounded by people. No scared people but angry, horrible people. Then they changed. Large Cyclops' with clubs, and leading them was the Minotaur. The Minotaur. Just Freakin lovely.

This was going to be a hell of a fight.

**Nick's POV**

Thalia was behind me whispering," What do we do?"

I responded without looking back," Fight like hell." Then shouted back to the rest," Best of British!" they responded with a nervous agreement.

That's when all hell broke loose.

I headed for the greatest threat: The Minotaur. It was running straight for me but luckily my incredibly stupid, brave part of me took over. I aimed my sword at the head of the great beast and prayed to whomever that I could live.

But no, with my luck which unfortunately wasn't the best of British. It was aware of my plan and shockingly side-stepped. _I should have seen it coming_ I thought over. It grabbed me by the waist with such force I think I broke some ribs. He held me a foot from his giant nose ring.

I had an Idea, A disgusting, horrible idea. I tossed my sword to the ground. He stared at me with curiosity but I wasn't paying attention. I grabbed onto the nose ring and with such force I pulled. I heard the sound of ripping flesh and cartilage.

He dropped me instantly. I held onto the ring and grabbed my sword. Taking my little advantage I stuck my sword straight into the great beast's chest. He turned to powder and blew away in the wind. I looked over at Thalia who was being attacked by two Cyclopes'. She was struggling, I could tell. Without thinking I charged them both. With two slashes, they were turned to dust.

I turned around and everyone else was staring at me with shock and respect.

I cleared my throat and went to pick up my things. Annabeth nudged a boy with black hair and said," I thought you were the Minotaur killer, Percy." He shrugged and said," yeah well, he didn't piggy back ride it."

They all laugh and I just looked on quizzically. ," Right well. Are we leaving or not?" Thalia rushed over for an awkward second I thought she was going to give me a hug.

"Not with that wound on your side." She spoke. I looked down to see a large red patch growing on my side. I pulled up my shirt and looked around.

I said in a tone that was meant to me funny," So who's going to fix me up?"

Well apparently it wasn't funny. Thalia stared at my stomach with a mixture of embarrassment and thoughtfulness. She responded with," I suppose I will…"

It was an awkward twenty minutes. She had to basically hug me to get the bandage wrapped around and she was keeling at my side as she smeared some cold ointment onto my wound.

She finished and refused to look me in the eye. With a

"Can we go now?" The Percy boy asked. I sighed and nodded. I grabbed my book bag of things and Thalia and I lead them of the boat.

No one questioned us as we left and we were off the ship within minutes. We landed on a basically deserted island and looked around.

**Thalia's POV**

I stared at Nick with new eyes. When he lifted his shirt, He not only revealed a gaping wound, but rock hard abs. He had also charged the Minotaur and, I will admit, saved my life.

I looked up as Ship sailed away with its horn blowing; we all stood staring at it. And for one moment, one flickering moment, the Words _The Princess Andromeda _were plastered on the side of the fleeing boat.

**YAY! I always have a "YAY!" in my ending authors not. It just makes me feel good. Anyway I really hope this was a good chapter. If you think so review. If you don't then review and tell me what I need to work on. Im here to entertain and help. If I'm not entertaining you I need you to tell me and I will help. See what I did there? Ha-ha. Anyway there are some links on my profile for you guys to use to help you visualize this story better. Any ideas would be much appreciated!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Thalia's POV**

I looked over at Annabeth and Percy, who had extremely shocked faces on. I inquired, "Wasn't that the ship you...?"

Percy responded forlornly," That's the ship that we…"

Nick, who must have been getting uncomfortable and was pacing, spoke up in his beautiful British accent, "What is going on?"

After everything was explained he had a very thoughtful look on his face then, turning to Percy, he asked, "A blue plastic hairbrush? Really?"

A slight laugh passed through the group, but left an awkward silence. Nick was smart enough to think of an ice breaker, "So we should be dead." An agreement went through us and we turned around to try to find civilization.

No such luck, I'm afraid. Besides the loading dock and a few houses there wasn't much. We walked miles that day and yet nothing appeared. We decided to make camp in a cave. It was blocked from the wind and descended gradually. We went back as far as we dared and set up the place.

It must have been around eleven before we were able to go to sleep. Nick offered to take the first watch and since the fight with the Minotaur, everyone trusted him wholeheartedly. Annabeth, Percy, and Nico were snoring in a matter of minutes.

I couldn't sleep. After an hour I thought I would get up and walk around. Upon standing I looked out to the mouth of the cave. I saw the silhouette of Nick. His right foot was propped up against cave wall. His breath billowed out in the freezing night air.

I walked up, deliberately making more noise so I didn't startle him. He must have known I was coming, but he didn't turn. I sat down on the adjacent side of the cave wall. After five minutes he spoke, "It isn't fair is it?"

I almost wanted to laugh but the despair in his face told me not to. I replied, "What isn't?"

With a long, suspenseful pause he looked at me with the most painful sadness in his eyes. "Life. Life isn't fair. "I wanted to comfort him but no words came. How could they? I myself couldn't believe that life was the least bit fair. I once was a tree, wasn't I?

"I suppose not. I try to live for those moments of happiness. In the end we're all going to the Underworld," I finally said in hopes it wouldn't make him any sadder, but wouldn't make me lie either. At the mention of the Underworld, his face darkened.

"Don't try to bring up the Underworld. Though I suppose I must tell you the truth of why it pains me to speak of it." After a moment of him collecting his thoughts he started to speak the most horrible truth.

Nick's POV

I started to tell my insanely long story, "My mother was sick and lay in bed, coughing hard. She had been in bed for two weeks now, and the healers said it was certain she would die. My father was gone –probly getting fat in a mansion in America- and we had very little left. Her short and shallow breaths were scary and rough. Even so, I refused to think she would die.

"One week later, she did. Within five minutes of dying, her spirit stood up. Without thinking I stood up and followed her. She didn't turn around or acknowledge me and She walked through the meadows and forests. I began to think she was just wandering. But with my own bloody stubbornness I followed her the full monty.

"After two days she descended down a cave, much like this one. We stumbled upon a river which I now know to be the River Styx. I saw her in go through Judgment – and the horror when she was mistaken for a different person. She went into the Fields of Asphodel. Of course, since I am a descendent of Augustus Caesar, I knew of the gods. I knew of Hades's wrath- I would never challenge him.

"Upon leaving I was cornered by that beastly dog. Without thinking, my constant downfall, I pulled out my sword and tried to fight my way out. To my horror a guard happened to be walking by and spotted me. He tried to grab me, but, me being me, I fought off the guard. Pretty soon a whole swarm of guards surrounded me. I threatened to fight off all of them, but Hades appeared. I had my sword at his neck: I wasn't about to go down without a fight.

"He laughed and said, 'Well finally! A fighter! Come with me.'

"I followed him, against my will, to the throne room and he made me a guard there. I think he must have thought I was dead. I finally saw my chance to bloody escape two months ago. Thalia, I'm from the 1830's. I lived in London then…"

I snuck a peek at Thalia. I expected screams and shouts and accusations, but instead I got a hug. I hated hugs. But I didn't protest because it might have made Thalia upset if I did.

I spoke up, my voice dry, "Well?"

She looked at me with an odd expression, "It doesn't matter." It was as simple as that – but Thalia didn't know how wrong she was.

Thalia's POV

After what I guessed was nearly an hour of silence (not uncomfortable silence though), Nick spoke again, "What time is it?"

I looked done to my watch. But it wasn't there. That was the first time I realized my watch had been stolen.

**This was kinda a filler chapter with an important plot point in it. I realized today that I have been greedy about reviews. I know I have a lot. Not as much as some but I am very pleased. So I don't want you to think I am greedy. Well I am but that's different….**


	19. Chapter 18

**Thalia's POV**

I had done enough to Nico, but now I left his watch in our cabin. This was not going to go over well. Then I thought of it: I hadn't heard Nico's thoughts. I hadn't been wearing my watch.

*click*

IT'S THE WATCH!

I felt so stupid for not figuring it out before. And the Aphrodite cabin giving me the present to give to him. Aphrodite had always hated me. Or loved me. I wasn't sure which; the results were the same either way.

Nick was boring into me with his dark eyes.

"You okay, mate?" he asked.

I was determined to be strong. "Um, yeah. I don't have the time…"

He seemed to understand, or at least not make me feel worse than he thought I felt.

We were wide awake and decided to let the others sleep.

I wanted to break the silence. I couldn't think of anything to talk about that wasn't totally lame, so I settled for asking Nick about his past. "What was life like back then?"

It was awkward for a moment before he decided to let it pass. "Um, dirty, lonely, sad…" And yet another moment of awkwardness.

"Well, something must have been able to cheer you up."

He smiled and replied, "Well, I had a friend named Astor –that's where I got my earlier name. I remember the day he went through Judgment..."

Before he could let a barrier of awkwardness fall again I continued, "Did you have a girlfriend?"

Call me crazy, stupid, impulsive, but I blurted that out. He didn't seem to notice my embarrassment and replied with a flat tone, "No. Never fancied anyone. Thought they were cute, maybe… In any case I don't need some girl latching onto me wherever I go. "

This time I welcomed the silence. It gave me time to think. What I was thinking about exactly, I don't even know.

Nico came running up to Nick and then he noticed me with a worried face. He turned back to Nick and said, "Time for my watch." Nick said good night and winked at me. The kind of wink that told other people we had a secret.

I wasn't really in the mood to talk to Nico but his stare pinned me down. Nick went to the back of the cave and settled down in his bed. I was sure that he wasn't asleep.

Nico and I sat in an uncomfortable silence for a while.

He cleared his throat and tossed me something in a box. I eyed it suspiciously then I thought to myself: He's still the same Nico. I opened it and lying in it was my watch.

I wanted to act happy or excited but this only meant that I could invade his privacy even more. I just smiled and asked, "Where was it?"

He explained to me that it had been in a drawer next to my bed. It was clear that neither of us wanted to talk. I threw in a couple fake yawns until he told me to go to sleep.

Without hesitation I got up right away and stalked over to my sleeping bag. I was right and Nick was still awake. I could see his eyes gleaming in the moonlight.

I threw him one of my pillows since he had none and stifled a laugh when he threw it back at my head.

The morning was bright, but still extremely cold. I was on wake up duty and wasn't exactly the best person for it: when someone didn't wake up, I kicked them.

Nick woke up without me, but Nico was the one who woke me up. Nick's eyes were worried and maybe even a little scared. I asked him what was the matter, and he told me to wait till the others were up.

Everyone was awake (more or less) and staring at me with expecting eyes. I gestured to Nick. He looked a little nervous, speaking in front of a group, but eventually found his voice. "I had a dream. I've learned in my years as a demigod that dreams need to be taken seriously. Well, um, Aphrodite spoke to me and told me that we should go down to the bottom of the cave. To her – her secret temple."

We were silent for a moment before he said, "She also told me to tell Annabeth that Percy is feeling self- conscious…"

We sighed because we knew that meant that the dream was real and that was really Aphrodite.

We packed up our things and headed away from the light of day. The farther we descended down the cave, the heavier and shorter Nick's breaths became. I thought of our talk last night – he'd said, "I followed her down a cave, much like this one." I suggested we take a break, and I sat down next to Nick, patting his pack. Nico glared at me and I gave in.

I called him over. He sat up a little too eagerly, pushing into the small space that was between Nick and me.

I was about to start a conversation, when Chiron's face appeared right in front of mine.

He began by sucking in a breath and giving us the stern old-teacher-look. "Finally! Ah, this must be Nick . . . In any case, we have a request from the gods for another person to replace Drewus. We are sending . . . ah, let's see, oh yes – Kayla Pouge."

My mouth curled into a smile.

Chiron continued, "Apollo is going to take her. Stay exactly where you are."

With that he waved his hand and he was gone. We looked around, and for a moment, I thought I saw Nico blushing.

I stood up, reenergized. I felt like a summer camp counselor (not Camp Half-Blood though) as I clapped my hands together and told everyone to stand up.

"We gotta find food. Who's a volunteer to go look?" I asked.

Nick and Nico stood up simultaneously, and I knew this wasn't going to be a fun outing for them.

**Nick's POV**

I looked over at Nico standing next to me. What little color he had in is face (though it was more than I had) drained and I stopped myself from laughing.

We ran toward the mouth of the cave, I myself eager to leave the torturous cave. Reaching the frigid air, I wished my jacket was warmer.

I looked over at a glaring Nico and gave him a half smile. He said nothing but looked away. I sighed and looked back at Thalia who gave me an unconvincing thumbs up.

This was going to be about as fun as Hades.

**For those of you who are getting bored with this story, it's okay. Next chapter I plan to have some action. Thalia has her watch back and now you understand why she can hear Nico's thoughts. I don't mean to condescend to you by telling you what happened, I'm just summing up for my own peace of mind.**


	20. Chapter 19

**I finally got my computer up and running so now onto the story….**

Nicks POV

Nico picked up his knife and I grabbed my sword. This was going to be fun. We had been traveling a long time and it seemed very stupid that we hadn't looked for food before we started to go down. But we were heading out now and who was I to question it?

After an hour of climbing up we reached the freezing air. Nico started up the conversation," I know who you are." I nodded in assent.

"What took you so long?" I saw with a smirk. I can see him smile a bit. I continue on with a confession," can I trust you to keep a secret. Even From Thalia?"

He looks at me with suspicion but curiosity wins," I suppose…"

We walk on for a while I gather my thought and my courage.

I take a deep breath and continue," Whatever I tell you, you have to swear that you won't speak 'til I'm finished." He nods and I continue," Well, I'm not sure if you know, but hades was workin' with Nyx and Ananke. One time when he left the throne room, I was one of his gaurds. We made it up and he took me over an' he said,' go with 'em. Zeus ordered me to send a spy. I'll be waiting for you to return.' So I couldn't refuse the god of the dead, could I? So I went an' basically I was working for 'em. Now 'ere I am with you and… well here we are."

Nico stared at me, emotions flicking across his face at each sentence. I stood awkwardly as he looked me up and don't.

"How can I be sure you're not lying?" he inquired.

"Swear on the river Styx?" I suggested.

He looked like he was about to agree then shook his head," No. something more important to you."

I took a deep breath and huffed out," I swear on my mum's spirit."

He seemed shocked for a second but he recovered. So we went on with the hunt right before we entered the mouth of the cave he started up the conversation again," Why did you tell me that?"

I was shocked and answered," I thought you had the right to know…. There's something else you should know…. I-"I was cut short by Apollo and, who I supposed, was Kayla glided down to us.

"Oh gods…" Nico muttered before putting on a very fake happy expression," Apollo! Good to see you..."

He wasn't sincere I could tell but I was in awe. I had never met a god before, besides hades. Hades doesn't exactly enjoy houseguests.

Kayla stepped out, she was pretty, I suppose. Not exactly my type though. Besides I'm not into the dating thing. Girls latch on and slow you down.

Kayla Jumped off the chariot and rushed over to Nico and hugged him tightly. I looked over and Thalia emerged from the cave, entertained by the scene. Apollo looked over at me and stared. Then he shook his head.

Then for some reason he pressed two buttons to his left ear. I asked Thalia what he was doing and she told me he was talking to someone. _How? Too much has changed since my days…._

Then Apollo's face went grim and he looked at us. "Get on the chariot, we need to get out now!" he demanded.

Questions were flying but I had an idea of what was going on. Someone was heading to attack. I took out my sword_, Ignis Morsu_. Thalia looked at me questioningly before taking out her sword. Nico took out his dagger. Percy uncapped his pen? Whatever.

Apollo was about to protest but then we were under attack. It was hard to what they were but they were flying creatures. I heard a scream and was slashing my way through the creatures. That's when I realized what we were fighting: Harpies. Their talons tore my back and I had to fight the urge to yell out.

When I reached the source of the scream, Annabeth was screaming. Screaming because Thalia was unconscious and bleeding too much for comfort. I scooped her up and shouted at Annabeth," Get back in the bloody Fight!"

"It's a little too bloody, nick" she said heading back to the fight. Once I got Thalia in Apollo's Chariot, I bandaged her head up as best as I could with the time I had.

I plunged back into the battle and fought alongside everyone. The Apollo Stepped in. He was bleeding a bit too.

"SHEILD YOUR EYES!" He demanded so forcefully, I did. Then I remembered Thalia. I rushed over cover her eyes and for 2 minutes it was dead silent. A flash pierced my eyelids but I never opened them.

"o-okay open them" I heard Apollo say. I flitted my eyes open and saw the seen. No harpies not one. Okay, weird.

**Nico's POV **

I struggled to steady my breath. Kayla Patted my Back and I appreciated it. We hadn't been this close since Thalia called me a Pig at lunch…. Oh My Gods! _I can remember. Only back to… to…. The Titan war._ Then I remembered a key memory. After the "pig" incident. _Thalia can…. Oh Gods!_

**Nicks POV**

I whipped my head around and I didn't see him. Kayla, Percy, and Annabeth were by my side. Apollo was reciting some poem. Then I saw Nico. He was sitting on the side of the chariot looking in. I walked over, afraid of what I would see.

I was standing at Nico's side and Thalia lying there in a small pool of blood. Her head bandage had fallen of revealing an Ugly beyond ugly wound that I would wish on anyone.

Out of nowhere, Nico collapses. He lands in the mud, face down. Then I saw why, he had lost _way_ too much blood to be alright. I stormed over to Apollo who was talking to someone in his earpiece, Zeus I suppose.

"Shut the Hell up and get us the Hades out of here! We've got two unconscious people and the rest of us are bleeding and wounded! If you don't bring us to their camp, I'll drive us there myself!" I scream at Apollo.

"You can't talk to a god like that child." He says calmly.

"I can and I bloody well did!" I yell back.

Maybe I'm being brash, maybe I should belt up, but the blood loss, the two people unconscious and everyone else completely at a loss, and well someone has to be in charge.

I've heard stories of Apollo. From what I've heard, he's the easiest going of the gods, thank Zeus he is.

We were on our way back and I couldn't help thinking that we had failed. Black spots were swimming in our vision, but I refused to give in to the darkness. Percy and Annabeth had fallen asleep. Kayla was talking to her father and glaring at me. I didn't care; I got us to go where we needed to go.

We land in New York, right next to a sign that read "strawberry farm. 500 feet." What? Do they battle strawberries? Now wasn't the time to argue.

"Follow Kayla. Go over the hill, take them to Chiron." He said to me, with unmistakable hatred in his eyes.

I nodded in reply. I scooped up Thalia and tried to carry Nico but I didn't have the strength at the moment. I turned to Percy to ask him to get Nico but before I could say a thing he came over and scooped him up.

Without a word we walked up the hill. It kept getting steeper and steeper. I stumbled and tripped but I made it to the top. I didn't bother to look at the camp; all I cared about was keeping everyone alive. _I can't handle death again._

We made to a blue house which seemed way too far away. Chiron opened the door and he didn't question anything. He's learned too that questions are for a time when they matter.

I remember handing Chiron Thalia then the couch. I walked to the couch and plunged head first into darkness.

~~~~~Linebreak~~~~~

I woke up in a relatively gray room with five other people in there with me. Thalia was on my right and Percy on my left.

I looked over at Percy first and saw he was in a deep sleep. Assured I looked over at Thalia. She was awake and staring at the ceiling.

"Thalia!" I whispered. Her head snapped over to me and I smiled. She stifled a laugh as she knocked her water over.

"I thought I had lost you." She said to me.

I smiled and replied," Nope. I'm going to stay right here and cause you all sorts of trouble."

She smiled faintly," You need to stop getting hurt."

I laughed slightly and shook my head," I would, but you drove me to it."

"Oh so now you're blaming me?" she says in an over-dramatized voice.

"Just do me a favor, don't die." I say, half serious.

"I'll do my best, King" She replied.

I was confused a moment then I realized that was my last name. There wasn't much use for last names in the underworld.

**Thalia's POV**

It had been a week since we were allowed to leave the medical room. Nick was initiated into the Hermes cabin, until he was determined that is. Nico and Kayla grew closer, but I had a feeling Kayla was watching me closely. _Fine have him. _ I would think to myself. Nico's memory had mysteriously started to come back to him. Little peices here and there, really. It was still something though.

That morning, there was a knock on my door. I opened it expecting Annabeth but instead was staring into Nico's face.

"Follow me." He said waving his hand. He led me to the lake and sighed.

"I can finally get a word with you."

I smiled awkwardly. _Where is this going?_

"I know about the watches." He said finally. My stomach flopped.

I looked down at my watch that I had been wearing in my belt loops.

"Well?" he asked me.

I took off the watch and tossed it in my hand. His was on his wrist. He took it off but I stopped him.

I stood up on the dock and chucked mine as far as I could.

I sat back down and he laughed. "I'll buy you a new watch." He laughed.

"You better." Our laughter faded and the silence was peaceful.

"Our quest isn't over is it?" He questioned.

"It never seems to be." I replied.

Whatever happened to Drewus was bad for us. Whatever is going on with Nyx and Ananke was bad for us.

Whatever was going on, the gods knew about it. They knew everything. This battle had only begun.

_**End of Book 1**_

**Okay. It wasn't a great chapter or ending. I know but I really wanted to finish this story. There will be a sequel, which will be much better than this one. The first time i posted this, I had only one reveiw. any and all reveiws are welcomed and appreciated. Please reveiw. PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE?**

** Here is the link for the sequal that I just started: .net/s/7982723/1/The_bBattle_b_of_bRome_b **

**Take a look!**

**Thanks to all of you who have stuck with me from the beginning. Thanks to you guys who helped me through writers block so often and thanks to Dancing in the Minefield for fixing all of my mistakes. There were too many to count and you fixed them all.**

**Review, suggest, PM me, and wait for my new story.**

**Sincerely,**

** Manēo in Gloria**


End file.
